Comme s'il en pleuvait
by Waders
Summary: Kurogané, espèce de grand ado râleur et presque misanthrope se retrouve embarqué de force dans un nouvel établissement. Rempli d'une bande de dégénérés mentaux, pense-t-il, à première vue. Mais si seulement c'était si simple... XO ? KF ? SS, etc...
1. Prologue I

Prologue I : Les ennuis commencent.

Auteur : Wadou, à vot' service.

Raiting : K+

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP.

Note :... UA (non, sérieusement, ça me fait bizarre, c'est mon premier UA :o Mais avec TRC, ça peut être justifié alors bon...)

* * *

À vrai dire je sais pas trop où commencer cette histoire de fou... Mais comme je dois vraiment le faire, je dirais à peu près par là. La première phrase qui me vient à l'esprit serait que...

Je détestais la pluie. C'était officiel.

J'étais arrivé dans cette foutue région il y avait plus d'une semaine, et pas une fois il n'avait cessé de pleuvoir. Non pas que là d'où je venais on ne connaissait pas le phénomène, mais là il y avait des limites. Je me demandais tout en traînant sur le chemin de mon nouveau lycée comment les gens faisaient pour vivre, et pourquoi il n'y avait pas plus d'inondations que ça.

Je secouai mes tennis imbibées et révisai ma remarque : en matière d'inondation, elles battaient des records. Je revis ma position par la même occasion : Je détestais la pluie, mais apparemment, je n'allais pas non plus aimer ce nouvel endroit.

Mes parents avaient décidé de déménager il y a déjà un certain temps, mais le projet n'avait jamais pris forme. Et du jour au lendemain, on emballait tout ce qui trouvait dans la maison, et je me retrouvai à l'arrière de la bagnole à côté d'un carton de vaisselle et du chien sans avoir pu dire un mot.

Ma mère était malade. Pendant un an, elle n'avait pas quitté la maison. Alors on lui avait dit que cet endroit lui serait bénéfique et revigorant pour sa santé, avec l'air marin, tout ça...

Enfin... Si elle pouvait mettre un pied dehors, déjà.

Alors que j'étais toujours plongé dans mes pensées, une voiture me dépassa et je me reçus une giclée qui me glaça jusqu'aux os.

Putain de temps de merde.

Encore heureux que je tenais trop au rétablissement de ma mère pour protester contre ce qu'on m'avait obligé d'endurer, et c'était sans doute pas mon père qui allait le faire, vu qu'il était de mèche et en déplacement professionnel durant de très longues périodes.

J'arrivais finalement au lycée. On aurait dit un bunker, sincèrement. Un grand bâtiment, quatre étages environ, et des rangées de fenêtres symétriques, et sur toutes celles du rez-de-chaussée, on avait installé des barreaux blancs. De quoi confirmer l'impression de prison.

C'était pas dans mon ancien bahut qu'on aurait trouvé ce genre de choses... Il y avait tellement de sécheurs que leur empêcher la sortie par les fenêtres n'auraient strictement rien changé, et vu l'état des lieux, il n'y avait plus grand chose à saccager non plus en y entrant par effraction.

Je soupirai, résigné, et fis mes premiers pars dans le hall d'entrée.

On dit souvent de ne rien juger sur une première impression.

Néanmoins, lorsque l'on à rien d'autre pour comparer avec cette dernière, on n'a pas d'autres choix que de s'en contenter, et de se fonder en toute connaissance de cause une opinion. C'est donc ainsi que je dérapais sur le sol trempé et donc glissant, manquant de me rétamer, et trouvais appui contre un casier pour pester ma conclusion :

Putain de lycée de merde aussi.

Les voyous et lieux vandalisés commençaient même à me manquer. Par contre, je suis pas sûre que le contraire soit vrai. Si je n'avais jamais rien eu à craindre des rebelles et autres racailles de mon établissement, eux craignaient souvent d'avoir à me croiser seul dans un couloir, et ne venaient presque jamais me reprocher quelque chose – ou alors ils repartaient de telle façons à ce que ça n'arrive plus. Pourquoi Diable avais-je quitté l'endroit où je régnais parfaitement bien, et pouvait encore flemmarder jusqu'à mon bac, sans peut-être l'avoir, mais sans avoir d'ennuis non plus ?

Tout était à refaire... La vague idée que je pouvais recommencer une nouvelle vie un peu plus tranquille m'apparut, et je la rangeais pour la première fois dans la colonne des points positifs. Ça ne tenait pas qu'à moi, après tout, je verrais comment les gens étaient fait ici.

J'étais arrivé tôt ce matin-là afin de me rendre au secrétariat pour signaler mon existence, ma présence, et remplir quelques dernières paperasses pour avoir le droit de m'enterrer ici durant une durée indéterminée.

Je trouvais par miracle le bureau, et y entrait par la porte restée ouverte. J'eus à peine fait quelques pas que la secrétaire, une femme maigre et sèche avec un chignon de cheveux gris planté sur sa tête, me regarda dédaigneusement, son regard glissant sur mes chaussures. J'avais une folle envie de lui grogner que j'avais pas l'intention de lui saloper la moquette, mais que honnêtement, je n'avais pas le choix. Je m'en tirais simplement avec des politesse, un regard noir, et en essuyant mes tennis sur le paillasson. C'était pas la peine de me mettre à dos quelqu'un des les premières heures, voire minutes.

Je m'approchais du bureau.

– Tu es le nouvel élève, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant dans un registre.

J'avais quelques doutes quant à la fréquence de son utilisation – les nouveaux ne devaient pas faire foule dans le coin – mais elle avait l'air de prendre son travail très à c?ur, et je décidai de ne pas l'embêter en faisant ce qu'elle voulait.

– Suwa Kurogane.

Elle tourna quelques pages, puis pointa quelque chose que je ne me donnai pas la peine d'identifier. Puis elle sortit quelques papiers, avant de me donner des explications. L'un deux se trouva être mon dossier scolaire. J'eus un frisson, mais rien qui eut un rapport avec mon blouson trempé. Plutôt le souvenir de mes prouesses scolaires.

– Bien... dit-elle. Tiens, tu es champion de Kendo ?

– Ouais.

Je ne savais pas si on pouvait lire les commentaires de mes professeurs et éducateurs dessus, mais priais pour que non. Je ne tenais pas à ce que l'on ai peur de moi si tôt...

La conversation ne fut pas tenue plus que ça.

– Voilà ton emploi du temps et le plan de l'école. Tu recevras tes livres bientôt, mais tu peux en emprunter au centre de documentation en attendant.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, écoutait trois ou quatre recommandations et repartait aussi sec. Ou plutôt non, toujours congelé, et je louchai toujours sur les gouttes qui tombaient des mèches de mon front.

Il faisait bien meilleur à l'intérieur, et je retirai ma veste que je posais sur mon épaule, tout en sortant le plan. Les rares élèves aussi matinaux que moi se retournaient sur mon passage, comme à chaque fois qu'un nouveau faisait apparition et tranchait durant un court moment la banalité de leur quotidien.

J'avais cours de maths à huit heures, dans le bâtiment B – comment pouvait-on commencer sa semaine avec une heure de maths, je me le demandais. Il me restait environ vingt minutes, j'aurais sans doutes eu le temps d'aller chercher mon livre au CDI, mais décidai de profiter de mon infaillible excuse pour ne pas alourdir mon sac pour le moment.

Le temps de me rendre à la salle, je mettais déjà dix bonnes minutes, et comme j'avais pris le temps de faire un détour pour découvrir mon nouveau casier, j'arrivais même deux minutes après la sonnerie. Tous les élèves étaient dans la pièce, assis ou non et discutaient de leurs passionnantes vacances.

J'aurais pu arriver un mois avant, tout ce bordel m'aurait été facilité. Mais non. Apparemment, il y avait une urgence à déménager juste _après _les vacances de la Toussaint. La logique n'était pas le fort de mes géniteurs.

J'abdiquais et me dirigeais vers le bureau vide du prof, attendant sa venue en soutenant les regards interrogateurs de tous ces crétins ahuris. Je prenais quand même la peine d'y répondre, différemment, certes, et en fait, je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est là que mes ennuis allaient commencer.

Après trois pages où je n'ai fait que parler de la pluie.

Comme si tout n'allait pas déjà parfaitement mal, il fallait que _mon_ regard croise le _sien_. Que ses yeux bleus me toisent, comme s'il rendait à l'identique ce que faisaient les miens, rouges.

Ce gars-là blaguait joyeusement lorsque j'étais entré, et actuellement, on aurait dit que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, lorsqu'il me regardait avec ce regard noir, ses doigts faisant tourner son crayon d'un geste presque stressé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait, ce blondinet ? S'il aimait pas les « étrangers », qu'il aille se faire foutre, j'étais pas la pour me mettre à genoux devant les phobies d'un anorexique à la con.

À ce moment-là, je supposais que c'était la haine due à cette pensée qui m'empêchait de rompre le lien de nos regards persistants. Malheureusement, et je ne l'apprendrais que plus tard, c'était bien moins simple que ça, et c'était bien pire.

Puis soudain, le professeur fit son entrée, et chacun alla s'asseoir, sauf moi, qui restais patiemment à ses côtés. Je me présentais rapidement.

– Bien. Tu as tes livres ?

– Hm, non, pas encore, marmonnais-je.

– Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à suivre avec quelqu'un. Va à côté de Fye, par exemple.

Je cherchais des yeux qui portait ce nom en suivant la direction de son doigt, et me giflai mentalement.

Pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce que le sort s'acharnait sur moi ?

Il y avait une vingtaine d'élèves dans cette classe, et même si c'était peu, ça représentait quand même 95% de chance de ne pas tomber à côté de _lui_. Y'a quelqu'un que ça devait faire marrer, là-haut. Mon excuse s'était retournée contre moi.

Lui non plus, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir. Jusque là, il était en train de griffonner quelque chose sur son cahier avec une telle force qu'il allait en trouer sa feuille, et il écarquilla ses grands yeux outremer comme si on venait de lui demander de sauter par la fenêtre pour que je m'assois à sa table.

Il balbutia quelque chose, mais comprenant que ça allait être vain, obéit et enleva le sac de la chaise à côté de lui. Moi aussi, je m'exécutais, et le cours commença.

S'il n'était jamais agréable de détester une personne au premier coup d'?il, une chose me réconfortait : il n'allait pas m'adresser un mot, c'était sûr. Il y mettait du sien, et moi aussi, c'était l'entente parfaite.

Simplement... Je crois que ce qu'il fit durant toute l'heure était bien pire.

Je prenais des notes un peu évasivement, les mathématiques ne m'avaient jamais passionné, et suivait le cours des exercices sur le bouquin. Mais à chaque instant, je pouvais me sentir observé. Et c'était la chose la plus énervante, la plus affreuse et la plus stressante qui fut.

Pas paranoïaque non plus, je n'hésitais pas à me tourner vers lui pour vérifier, et aussitôt, son regard déviait de façon brusque vers la fenêtre, signe que, oui, il me fixait bien jusque là. Et bis repetita durant les soixante interminables minutes, jusqu'au moment tant attendu où la sonnerie retentit, couverte par le bruit des chaises à l'étage et des ados pressés de ranger leur sacs.

Il me passa devant trois secondes après, très vite. Je m'en contrefoutais, et me mettais le cap sur mon prochain cours, histoire.

Auquel il n'assista pas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A l'heure de la pause du matin, les corridors du lycée étaient méconnaissables.

Le bâtiment froid prenait enfin vie, pour devenir un endroit bondé, agité, et très bruyant. Je passais quasiment inaperçu, me frayant un chemin entre les bandes et autres clans, parmi lesquels je reconnus le club de ce qui semblait être des ... pop-pom girls. Bon sang.

Ce bahut avait une radio attitrée (rien de mieux que du bruit pour couvrir du bruit), et j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite la voix chantante d'une fille annoncer :

– ... _Et n'oubliez pas qu'après le premier mois d'essai, les clubs sont enfin ouverts pour les inscriptions définitives. Rendez-vous durant toute la semaine au gymnase entre midi et deux !_

Après quoi elle dévia sur un quelconque match et je désactivai ma capacité d'écoute.

Il fallait absolument que j'aille au CDI, à présent, si je ne voulais pas risquer de me retrouver encore avec un cas mental, je sortais donc de ma poche le plan de la secrétaire déjà chiffonné et humide.

– Oh, tu es Kurogane, c'est ça ?

Je me retournai.

Une fille aux longs cheveux me regardait en souriant, avec son sac en bandoulière. Un peu méfiant avec les gens qui commençait par sourire et après vous fusillait du regard, je restais où j'étais.

– Ouais. Et tu es... ?

Ça parut la faire rire.

– Sôma. Je suis dans ta classe.

– Oh.

Note à moi-même : apprendre à être plus physionomiste.

C'était une fille sympa. Un peu coincée, à la fois très tête en l'air et très concentrée, et d'un sérieux que j'appréciais, prenant ça comme un moment de calme, avec une conversation normale.

Elle m'accompagna à la bibliothèque, tout en me faisant un topo sur les lieux, les gens, dont je captais seulement quelques bribes. Un fois là-bas, on m'apprit que je ne recevrai mes livres que plus tard, dans une semaine ou dix jours. Quelle poisse.

– Ça a l'air de te déranger, remarqua Sôma.

– Je préférerai suivre mes cours seul.

Elle réfléchit un instant, tout en me suivant minutieusement.

– Tu es à côté de Fye en cours, pourtant. Il est adorable !

Oui, j'allais le dire.

Soit sa façon à lui d'être « adorable », c'est de faire sans raison la tronche à quelqu'un jusqu'à avoir l'air de se retenir de planter son crayon dans l'?il de son voisin (moi, en l'occurrence), et il n'y avait qu'une fille pour trouver ça craquant. Soit alors il m'en voulait personnellement.

Je devais avoir tué son chat dans une vie antérieure.

– J'échange quand tu veux.

La réplique la fit rougir, sans doute parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était trompé ou alors avait des vues sur lui, et elle balbutia trois mots avant de comprendre que je ne m'entendais pas vraiment avec le tombeur de ces dames. Elle finit par me dire que c'était quelqu'un de bien, qu'il ne devait juste ne pas être dans son assiette ce matin.

Oui, comme de par hasard, fallait qu'on ait ajouté dans le petit dej' du type un truc qui le rende suffisamment en rogne contre la première personne qui rentrerait dans la classe à huit heures et trois minutes précises. C'était pas sa faute si c'était tombé sur moi, manque de bol.

Faîtes moi rire.

Il n'empêche. Ptête que ma nouvelle auto-proclamée « guide de l'école » n'avait pas tort au sujet de sa santé.

Fye ne revint pas en cours de journée.

Tout passa en longueur, et je regardais par la fenêtre la pluie tomber, s'arrêtant tantôt pour reprendre de plus belle, et me demandait si j'arriverais à rentrer durant le moment où elle se calmait. Je ne cherchais même pas à faire bonne impression auprès des profs en suivant ce qu'ils disaient : j'avais juste envie que cette journée s'arrête.

La fin du dernier cours arriva comme la messie, et je remarquai à peine Sôma m'adresser un petit signe accompagné d'un « à demain » auquel je ne répondais même pas.

Une fois à la maison, je balançai mon sac et mes chaussures trempés dans le patio, enlevai mon blouson et m'ébrouait en râlant.

– Mon chéri, ne mets pas de l'eau partout dans l'entrée s'il-te-plaît.

Ma mère était dans la cuisine, et faisait du thé. Je tentais de me souvenir de la dernière fois que je l'avais vu debout, et abandonnait pour lui proposer mon aide. Peut-être que finalement, cette endroit lui faisait _réellement_ du bien.

– Non merci, je me débrouille. Tu es adorable.

Ça faisait deux fois que j'entendais ce terme aujourd'hui. La gent féminine devait avoir une panne de vocabulaire.

Je lui pardonnais néanmoins, comme je lui avait tout pardonné jusque ici, y compris le fait que l'on m'avait embarqué de force dans une région de dingues.

La maison n'était pas encore bien rangée : des cartons étaient posés de-ci de-là, et l'un d'eux était ouverts sur le meuble de travail, sans doute pour y récupérer la théière. Par contre, il devait y avoir une certaine urgence à sortir les cadres à photos de famille pour les poser sur le secrétaire vide. Moi qui pensait pouvoir échapper à la vision de moi-même, quelques années auparavant, dans une tenue de kendo, je pouvais passer un trait dessus.

On s'assit tous les deux, tout en soufflant sur le thé brûlant.

– Alors, cette journée de rentrée ?

– Ça va, mentis-je.

Inutile de lui rajouter l'habituelle inquiétude maternelle quant à l'intégration du fiston dans le milieu scolaire. À elle et à moi.

– Ton père voudrait que tu l'appelles.

– Mmh.

Joie. Histoire de clore la journée. Je finissais ma tasse en me brûlant la gorge, attrapai mon sac, montai à l'étage, dans ma chambre où l'on avait à peine pris le temps d'installer mon lit et un bureau.

Je mis mon portable à charger (trempé comme il était, les chances d'électrocution immédiate devaient être grandes), et cherchai dans le répertoire le numéro de mon père. Je patientai pour qu'il décroche. Ce qu'il ne fit pas au bout de cinq tonalités.

Comme d'habitude, je laissais un message, le strict nécessaire, et raccrochais.

Et en fait, totalement crevé, je finissai même par me changer sommairement et tombai amorphe sur mon lit sans avoir ouvert mon agenda pour vérifier d'éventuels devoirs à faire pour le lendemain.

Toujours avec la même énergie je finis par me laisser à un silence qui lui finit par me crisper : La pluie s'était arrêtée.

Bon sang.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Si vous n'avez pas suivi, je m'étais couché bien plus tôt que la normale, sûr que les poules devaient encore être debout, même.

Donc ça ne pouvait être qu'une action divine ou un principe chimique qui fit que le lendemain, j'étais encore épuisé et que je partais presque en retard au bahut, un toast fourré de force dans la bouche par ma mère, qui retrouvait apparemment les joies de la cuisine, tout en lassant mes chaussures. Le tout, tout à fait mobile, bien entendu. L'équilibre était discutable.

Je m'étais tellement pressé que j'arrivai bien cinq minutes avant la sonnerie dans le hall. Mais tant mieux, j'aurais peut-être le temps d'aller chercher quelques livres pour ne pas avoir le même abruti congénital de blond dans mon espace vital.

Pauvre naïf que j'étais.

A peine l'eus-je évoqué mentalement qu'il se profilait dans un couloir vide, en pleine discussion avec une grande et longue femme brune. Le grand crétin semblait un légèrement énervé et désemparé, et il avait l'air de quémander avec insistance quelque chose. Je me demandais bien quoi.

Puis soudain ils me remarquèrent, il me jeta un coup d'oeil rapide et fit une mine renfrognée car apparemment cela était en soi suffisant pour qu'il arrêtent leur conversation. C'était une impression tout à fait désagréable.

L'autre prit un air naturel très bien feinté et retourna mon camarade en le tenant lui tenant une épaule, l'invitant à rester.

- Tiens donc, mais c'est notre petit nouveau, clama-t-elle, et je vis que Fye me décochait un regard totalement indéchiffrable que je me forçais à éviter.

Elle s'approcha de moi.

- Je suis Yuuko Ichihara. Ton professeur de lettres et optionnellement la directrice de cet établissement.

- Enchanté, je marmonnai hâtivement.

- Si je peux t'aider en quoique ce soit, dis-le.

- A vrai dire, je comptais aller chercher un bouquin pour le cours de physique.

-C'est un peu tard, mon grand. Les cours commencent dans dix minutes. D'ailleurs, je pense que Fye et toi devriez y aller.

Et là, en dépit de tout ce que je pensais, de ce qui s'était passé hier ou à l'instant sous mes yeux, et en dépit même de ce que j'aurais pensé de plausible, ce type m'a encore prouvé qu'il était incompréhensible : il aquiesça, tout sourire, et ce même lorsqu'elle tourna les talons après m'avoir dit qu'elle aimerait me parler seule à seul, et il se tourna vers moi de la même façon :

- Ne te fis pas à ses airs de jolie femme rusée. Elle est pire que ça.

J'avais une foudroyante envie de me retourner pour voir si c'était bien à moi qu'il parlait mais n'en fis évidemment rien.

-Elle demande toujours quelque chose en retour d'un service.

-…

C'est moi ou il me tapait vraiment la conversation ? Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre – honnêtement, que dire ? - Et tournai les talons. Il me suivit aussitôt.

-Ah, allez, je crois qu'on a commencé sur un mauvais pied, tous les deux, minauda-t-il.

-Quel dommage.

-Comme tu dis, Kuro-chan.

Je stoppai net ma course.

Qu'est-ce que ce crétin venait de me dire, à l'instant ?

-Pardon ?

Comme s'il n'écoutait pas ce que je disais, ce qui était fort possible, il continua son monologue :

-Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait devenir amis, pourtant.

Alors là, c'en était trop. Je passai une main fatiguée sur mon visage. J'avais loupé un épisode ou quoi ? Depuis quand ce type était-il passé du stade de "espèce d'enfoiré dégage de mon champ de vision"à celui de "mon grand ami Kuro-chan" en une nuit ? Et pourquoi Diable je détestais ces deux côtés ? Pourquoi le moindre mot, le moindre geste, le moindre sourire de sa part me hérissait au possible ?

Et depuis quand je faisais tellement attention à quelqu'un... Je n'arrivais pas à l'ignorer comme j'aurais du le faire, c'était impossible.

Revenant à moi, je lui passai une main sur le col, le plaquai contre un des murs du couloir toujours désert, et me rapprochai de lui pour lui lâcher :

-Ecoute, toi, te fous pas trop de moi. C'est quoi ton problème, au juste ?

-Mais rien du tout, répondit-il avec ce même sourire malgré mon geste. J'aimerai juste qu'on soit amis.

-Fais-moi rire.

De plus, mon regard glissa sur son poing. Il le serrait à s'en faire blêmir les articulations.

Pour un type amical, il semblait bien se retenir de me sauter dessus.

Je m'apprêtai à lui en coller une ou lui dire que je ne le ferais pas parce que j'étais nouveau quand la sonnerie retentit, et le sauva. Il attrapa mon poignet, l'enleva naturellement de son pull, et dit d'une voix claire que c'était l'heure des cours.

Ce type était barge.

Et schyzo, on dirait.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je le suivai, tout en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas son livre non plus.

Mais évidemment, comme pour toutes les choses pour lesquelles je priais, ceci n'arriva pas, et je me retrouvai un cours de plus avec lui à mes côtés.

Bien que tout se déroula un peu mieux que la dernière fois, l'ambiance électrique à moitié dispersée pour ce qui était de son côté, je sentais toujours ce même regard inlassablement posé sur moi.

Ce jour-là, c'était un cours de travaux pratiques. On devait donc manier les diverses fioles et noter nos résultats. Si nos mains venaient à se toucher lorsqu'on le faisait, ou lorsque l'on tournait une page du livre commun, il enlevait promptement la sienne comme si je l'avais contaminé ou brûlé.

Alors je restais interloqué. Pourquoi voulait-il devenir mon ami s'il semblait partager les mêmes sentiments que moi, à savoir une rancoeur inaltérable, même un peu obbsessive ?

Je repensai à ce matin. Ichihara devait lui avoir parlé, elle devait être au courant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et lui se forçait de jouer les types sympas.

Ça me répugnait. Surtout que je n'en avais aucune envie.

Puis la matinée passa, jusqu'à la pause de midi qui sonna enfin. J'avais plus que jamais envie d'être seul, surtout après les tentatives de rapprochement incessantes de Fye, et m'exilait en marchant au hasard des couloirs.

La radio du lycée claironnait encore son refrain sur les activités inter-scolaires, je pensais aller y faire un tour, peut-être m'incrire à celui de kendô pour me défouler un peu.

Sôma me proposa d'aller manger un bout, mais je déclinai. Elle retourna dans son groupe de copines qui commencèrent à glousser en me regardant.

Et ensuite... soit ce bahut était définitivement trop petit, soit le sort s'acharnait sur moi et se marrait bien, soit encore je devenais paranoïaque (ou un subtil mélange des trois ?), je retombai encore sur _lui_.

Il était appuyé contre un casier comme le font ces espèces de coq dans les séries télés stupides pour ados décérébrés, et semblait roucouler avec une fille. Elle était assez petite, et pouvait avoir trois ou quatre ans de moins que lui – il les prenait au jardin d'enfants ? Les deux devaient avoir une discussion hilarante, puis ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque l'une des amies de la gamine, une petite brune à frange, l'appela pour aller manger.

Il la salua vaguement, et se dirigea naturellement vers moi sans avoir eu besoin de me repérer avant, ne me laissant pas le loisir de me cacher.

-Coucou, Kuro-pu ! On mange ensemble ?

N'y avait-il donc rien que l'on pouvait faire rentrer dans ce crâne blond ?

Je restai stoïque et fis demi-tour. Qu'il aille plutôt manger avec l'autre modèle réduit, là.

-La fille, c'était Sakura, c'est elle qui anime la radio. Elle est mignonne, hein ?

-…

-Mais n'y pense pas trop, y'a déjà un bon nombre de personnes qui lui courent après.

-… Toi compris ?

Il prit des airs successivement surpris puis enjoués.

-Kuro-tan m'a enfin adressé un mot !

-Tch.

Oui, cest vrai, pourquoi j'avais fait ça, au juste ?

-Bref, non, pas moi. Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ?

-…

-Oh non ! Kuro-myu est reparti dans son silence radio !

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Il se stoppa et fit un nouveau sourire.

-De quoi, Kuro-Kuro ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ces surnoms, ces rapprochements, ce changement soudain d'attitude, ou tout simplement : m'énerver ?

-Non, c'est juste qu'hier, je n'étais pas bien, tu sais. On t'a jamais dit de ne pas rester sur une première impression ?

-J'ai eu deux impressions de toi. Aucune me plaît.

-Ça, c'est pas gentil.

Je décidai d'abréger cette discussion par le seul prétexte que je trouvai sur l'instant.

-Je dois aller parler à la dirlo.

Il aquiesça et me laissa, me demandant si après on pourrait manger ensembles, chose à quoi je lui répondis de me lâcher. Même si je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas.

* * *

Free talk !

Plusieurs choses à dire sur ce … truc.

D'abord, ceci est une partie de prologue. Si si. Ici on plante un (faux) décor. Le prochain n'a... comment dire... pas autant de rapport. Huhu. Donc si ça vous a plu, tant mieux ! Si ça ne vous a pas plu... peut-être le chapitre suivant ?

Alors c'est une sorte de Cross-Over, pour les grandes lignes du scénario. Certains auront peut-être déjà deviné de quoi. Certain(e)s même avec les premiers paragraphes... (chut). Mais vous êtes très forts si vous avez deviné, parce que ce sera plus clair que dans le prochain... Pardon.

Et d'ailleurs la date de publication de cette moitié de prologue (à savoir 7 Janvier, au cas où), n'a pas été choisie par hasard j'ai même du avancer (Non, ce n'est pas dans l'histoire xD).

Le début est écrit. La fin aussi. Le milieu... aussi. Mais je compte un peu étoffer, juste comme ça, avec plein de sortes d'épisodes.

Et ahh !! Je déteste écrire à la première personne. Ce sera un véritable exercice pour moi... Surtout que c'est Kurogané qui parle, ah. Vous attendez pas à voir des fleurs roses partout, hein. Un Kuro ado, ahaha. Un Kuro ado, ronchon et fils à maman ? (s'enfuit).

La première personne est aussi un indice. Bon, j'vous en ai quand même laissé pas mal, parce que c'était léger sinon.

Voila :D !

Maintenant je dois toujours publier d'autres trucs à côté, arrrg. Battifolages... Déjà Vu... Tout ça devrait arriver ?...

See ya !

PS : Pas bêta-readé, je vais devoir repasser...


	2. Prologue II

Prologue partie II : … Comme s'il en pleuvait.

Auteur : Toujours moi, Waders.

Raiting : Y'a rien, y'a même pas de sang qui gicle (ou presque), et personne se saute dessus (ou presque), bouh ! (K+)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP.

* * *

En fait, si ce bahut était rempli de tarés, j'étais sûr que c'était en partie à cause de la directrice : lorsque j'entrai dans son bureau, la première chose que je vis fut un cadavre de bouteille de saké. Puis un autre derrière la porte, deux derrière le siège, et encore trois sur l'étagère. Une alcolo-tabagique tenait le rôle de directrice.

Et quoi, encore ? Mon prof de maths était un ex-taulard ?

- Bonjour ! Me dit Ichihara lorsque j'eus fermé la porte. Je t'en prie, entre et mets-toi à l'aise.

Je m'exécutai.

À ma grande surprise, il n'y avait pas de bouteille sur la chaise que je pris.

- Alors, que penses-tu de notre lycée ?

- Il faut une réponse sincère ?

- Celle que tu viens de me donner me paraît assez claire.

Un silence assez attendu s'installa. Je n'avais pas grand chose à dire : j'étais venu là parce qu'elle me l'avait demandé et parce que j'avais pu échapper à l'autre abruti.

Soudain, elle croisa ses mains son menton, et appuya ses coudes sur le bureau pour me dévisager.

- Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile, mais...

- J'ai pas dit ça, la coupai-je.

- Je peux rendre ta vie plus agréable ici. Si tu as quelque chose à demander, dis-le-moi.

- On m'a dit que vous demanderiez quelque chose en échange ?

Elle ricana.

- Je suppose que c'est Fye ?

Et merde. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne devine pas.

- Dis-moi toujours, insista-t-elle.

- Honnêtement ? Demandai-je en me penchant davantage vers elle. Je voudrai me barrer d'ici.

- D'accord.

Sur le coup, je restai abasourdi. Elle devait sans doute plaisanter.

- Mais maintenant que tu connais ma réputation, je vais m'y tenir. Reste jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et on en reparle.

Je lâchais un rire moqueur. Elle s'était foutue de moi... Voilà donc l'échange en question, j'étais bien avancé, tiens. Ça sentait l'histoire de morale à plein nez, elle devait penser que d'ici quelques mois, j'aurais changé d'avis et que ma vie aurait changé aussi, et que la vérité me serait apparu majestueusement. Bien, et bientôt, je me cloîtrerai, tiens.

J'amorçai un mouvement pour me lever et quitter la pièce, mais avant que j'en fus totalement sorti, elle m'interpella :

- Je suis sérieuse. Faisons comme ça.

Avais-je honnêtement le choix ?

- Une dernière chose, dis-je, une main sur la poignée.

Je t'écoute.

- C'est vous qui avez dit à ce cré... à Fye de me coller comme ça ?

Elle sourit.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, et tu n'y es pas. Je pense qu'il te le dira en temps et en heure.

Eh bien si c'était le cas, je préférais encore rester dans l'incompréhension et l'ignorance jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Je me retins de claquer la porte. Avant de partir, mon pied buta dans quelque chose.

Je suis certain que ça devait encore être une bouteille.

* * *

Ce matin-là, le lendemain, en fait, quand je me réveillai, j'avais un affreux pressentiment.

D'accord, je n'avais réellement aucun sixième sens, je me contentais généralement de foncer tout droit, mais aujourd'hui, j'avais ce sentiment d'avoir à côté quelqu'un qui vous conseille en permanence de ne pas quitter votre lit.

Bon, comme j'avais pas l'habitude d'écouter qui que ce soit, et que de toutes façons, je doutais de mon objectivité envers ce foutu lycée et ceux et celles qui y allaient, je me levai quand même.

Ma mère dormait encore, et je partais sur la pointe des pieds (le plancher grinçait à en sortir quelqu'un de comas, inutile de dire que j'avais l'air assez fin).

Le ciel était gris. Il fallait que je m'y habitue, à ce couvercle au dessus de la ville.

Je n'avais pas faim non plus, peut-être à cause de cette continuelle voix qui me disait de prendre un jour de repos, et l'autre, celle de ma conscience qui me poussait au contraire. Surtout que si quelque chose arrivait au lycée, comme un incendie ou quelque chose du genre, ça serait peut-être à cause de moi.

Ah. Ah.

Cette journée ne commençait pas si mal. Après tout, il ne plut pas durant le trajet et quand j'arrivai, non seulement il n'y avait aucun blond pour m'accueillir mais j'avais enfin reçu mes livres. J'avais rarement été aussi soulagé d'alourdir mon sac. Que je n'avais d'ailleurs pas prévu assez grand. Je ne voyais pas où je mettais les pieds. Direction casiers.

Si je ne voyais pas où je marchais, il en fut de même lorsque je rentrai dans quelqu'un dans un couloir, sans doute après avoir un peu glissé. La personne tomba à la renverse, moi plutôt vers l'avant, mes livres allèrent voir du pays, et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un livre de Sciences dans mes mains.

Non, en fait dans l'une des deux. Comme j'avais atterrit à plat ventre, l'autre avait du se rattraper à ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

Donc là, en l'occurrence, je devinais rapidement que ma victime était une fille.

… J'ai besoin de vous faire un dessin ?

Elle devait avoir quelque chose comme deux ans de moins que moi, donc en première (j'avais redoublé ma terminale...). Un air un peu déprimé, un peu effacé, et de grands yeux aussi noirs que ses longues couettes frisées qui tombaient sur son dos. Actuellement, deux joues écarlates et des yeux qui semblaient me demander timidement d'arrêter de la peloter.

Ah oui, merde.

Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais la refusa aussitôt, refusant même de me toucher. Elle recula même.

Sympathique... J'inspirais donc un tel sentiment par ici ? En même temps, elle devait m'avoir pris pour un pervers à tâter de son bonnet D. C'est bien parce qu'elle était bien tanquée, sinon j'aurais tourné les talons, mais je m'assurais un peu de ne pas lui avoir fait trop mal.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle répondit un vague « oui », flou, et s'enfuit en prenant soin de me contourner sans même me frôler. Mouais.

Je sais pas si c'était vraiment mon jour, mais j'avais l'impression que quelque chose d'étrange se dégageait d'elle. Elle avait l'air passablement déprimée, c'était peut-être tout simplement ça.

- Té, en v'là un qu'a ben calculé son coup pour se tauler !

Quequiquoi ?

Qui avait dit ça ? … Qu'avait-il dit au juste ? Et est-ce que les gens étaient tous en mode « je me passe de bonjour avant de te taper la causette » ou « je me passe de causette tout court », y'avait pas de juste milieu ?

C'était un gars. Encore heureux, parce que l'accent qu'il se tapait n'aurait rien eu de sexy chez une fille.

Il portait une horreur de manteau jaune et une casquette rouge. Et me souriait, comme si on se connaissait.

Je commençais à avoir l'habitude des ahuris. Il devait y avoir un rassemblement ici (… tout bien réfléchi, c'était peu flatteur pour moi).

- Hein ? Dis-je enfin

- Tu t'es viandé en plein sur Himawari. Mais t'es pas si veinard que ça. Enfin... tu verras ben.

… Non, à vrai dire, je lui demandais pas de répéter en pire. J'aurais préféré quelque chose comme une présentation ou une traduction. Il parlait avec un accent du Sud.

- T'es qui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu baves au juste ?

- Moi chuis Sorata ! Terminale B. Et j'parle normalement, juste que j'ai quelques kilomètres de différence.

Et quelques cases en moins, vu qu'il me tendait la main pour que je la sers, chose à quoi je répondis en lui décochant un regard un peu noir. J'avais légèrement une tonne de livre entre les deux mains. Il fit un « Ah, chié » (oui, comme tu dis..), et il en prit une partie. C'était pas de refus.

- Donc t'es le nouveau, Kurogané, c'ça ?

« Chié », les nouvelles allaient vite.

C'est Fye qui me l'a dit.

Oh ben tiens, pourquoi je l'aurais parié ? Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à lui en foutre une la prochaine fois que j'allais le voir.

Et cette prochaine fois arriva plus vite que prévue, puisque Fye fit son apparition droit devant nous. Avec entre parenthèses un pull et un jean que je trouvais peu masculins (pourtant il arrivait chaque matin en scooter). En plus d'être un crétin fini il ne serait pas ?...

- Morning, vous deux !

- Yo !

Et pendant que j'accélérais le pas, je pus entendre qu'ils parlaient de moi et de ma splendide chute. Sur ce le blond me conseilla de faire attention à moi aujourd'hui. Je me demandais bien pourquoi. C'était pas parce que je m'étais rétamée que je comptais réitérer ça toutes les demi-heures.

Et là encore, je ne saurais la vérité que plus tard, un peu plus tard.

* * *

J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter l'autre abruti.

Puisque durant toute la journée, qui se révéla aussi éprouvante que je l'avais prédit le matin, je me pris successivement une porte dans le nez, un ballon à l'arrière de la tête, smash qui plus était, et je cassais mes lacets.

Mais en fait, la pire des malchances à mon avis fut que Fye ne me lâcha pas d'une semelle. Pas à un moment. Et aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas le jour.

Mais enfin, la dernière heure sonna, et je me dépêchai d'aller chercher tous mes bouquins et de rentrer chez moi avant qu'il n'ait eu l'idée incongrue de me raccompagner ou m'inviter quelque part. J'allais un peu vite. En chemin je manquais de rentrer dans la petite Sakura, mais apparemment rôdé par mon expérience du matin, le choc fut moins violent.

Cependant, juste après le contact, elle sembla avoir comme un vertige et appuya sa main sur mon bras.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y avait quelque chose avec cette gamine qui faisait que contrairement à tous les autres, elle ne m'énervait pas. Non pas que je l'aimais bien, j'irais pas jusque là, elle était trop... ou … enfin... Bon, rien. Mais j'avais une légère affection pour elle, rien de plus.

- … ça va ?

- Oui, oui pardon.

Elle releva la tête et me sourit. Elle cachait quelque chose. C'était à la mode.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je manquai de sursauter.

Oh bordel !

Fye ! Mais j'étais sûr et certain de l'avoir semé en partant, et avec une certaine marge... Comment avait-il ?...

Peu porté sur les questions le concernant, ou en tous cas, j'essayais de les éluder le plus souvent possible, je poursuivis ma route.

Un dernier regard et je vis que Sakura lui chuchotait quelque chose. Je détalai dans les escaliers, et une dernière malchance pour la route, on me marcha sur le pied.

Ça faisait à peine cinq minutes que je respirais l'air frais, mais surtout à la pluie qui tombait de nouveau et goûtait enfin à un peu de solitude sur un trottoir vide quand elle fut à nouveau troublée, et je pense que vous pouvez deviner par qui.

- Kuro-pu, attends !!

Mais comment Diable avait-il réussi à me rattraper encore un fois, avec son parapluie ? Et sans s'essouffler ? Ce type était décidément pas net.

- Putain, mais lâche-moi deux secondes, tu veux ?! Je répondis

- Non mais-

- Quoi ?!!

Silence.

Je voyais bien qu'il avait un peu de mal à garder le sourire qu'il se scotchait en permanence. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore me dire de si important qu'il n'aurait pas pu caser durant les huit heures où il m'avait pompé l'air ?

- Je.. Tu... hésita-t-il, s'il-te-plaît, fais...

- Abrège, merde.

- … Fais attention en rentrant ?

Alors. là. On se foutait royalement de moi.

Il m'avait suivi jusqu'ici juste pour me dire de... faire attention en rentrant ? Il devait faire ça pour me taper sur les nerfs, me retarder, quelque chose. J'en ignorais la raison.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. En plus de tout ce qui tombait comme flotte depuis deux heures.

Et puisque que l'ignorer opiniâtrement ne fonctionnait pas sur lui, je comptais bien lui balancer quelques mots à la tronche. Et quelques livres que j'avais sous la main s'il continuait encore comme ça.

Je réduisis l'espace entre l'espace entre nous avant de cracher :

- Bon écoute moi bien enfoiré. Je suis pas ton ami, et je le serais pas. Ni avec personne de ce bahut de malades, je veux juste qu'on me _foute la paix_. Pas qu'on me … harcèle jusqu'à me suivre pour me dire ce genre de conneries !

- Je suis sérieux, dit-il simplement.

- Mais bordel, moi aussi okay ? Alors si tu pouvais arrêter de me les briser.

Mais voilà, les pas que je fis pour m'éloigner de lui et pour traverser la route explosa tous mes statistiques de ce qui aurait pu m'arriver de pire durant cette journée maudite. Là, plusieurs choses arrivèrent en même temps. Un ensemble de choses qui ne devait vraiment être du qu'à ma poisse, vu le taux de chance que cela arrive en temps normal.

D'abord, je me souviens avoir vu Fye, à bien six mètres de moi, ouvrir de grand yeux et me crier quelque chose que, trop énervé, je n'avais pas entendu.

La deuxième, ce fut quelque chose que je ne discernai qu'au dernier moment, la vue gênée par ma pile de livre. Une voiture, avec un type qui devait probablement avoir quelque chose de peu réglementaire dans le nez et peu décidé à respecter et le code de la route et la limite de vitesse. Ça, je l'ai bien entendue, même sans le bruit caractéristique du frein, et je m'apprêtais surtout à bien la sentir.

Ça ne manqua pas. Ou presque.

Là tout s'accéléra encore un peu. Je me souviens seulement avoir volé au milieu de mes livres et de la pluie, que mes pieds aient décollé de terre, et j'avais l'impression, comme dans un wagon de montagne russe, d'avoir été projeté à toute vitesse, parallèlement au sol. Mes oreilles sifflèrent, ma vue était un peu floue à cause de la rapidité. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de coup. Mais sur le moment, je n'avais pas la capacité de me dire que ce n'était pas normal.

Puis mon dos heurta quelque chose de dur et froid. C'était un réverbère, et la douleur fut pire qu'au moment du choc initial.

Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal.

J'avais été projeté sur le côté, puisque j'avais atteint le trottoir, et c'était déjà une chose, même si cela restait plausible, bien que généralement ce genre d'impact projetait la personne d'une toute autre façon. Mais pourquoi le choc avec la voiture avait-il été moins puissant ?

J'avais mal, et ma nuque avait été touchée, j'avais du mal à gérer toutes les informations qui affluaient dans mon cerveau.

Lorsque j'ouvris enfin parfaitement les yeux, le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi et expliqua à la fois tout et compliqua encore l'affaire.

Fye. Debout et trempé. Les deux mains sur le capot cabossé du véhicule. La tête rentrée dans les épaules et la respiration difficile.

À l'avant, les airbags avaient été déclenchés, et le conducteur semblait vivant, mais assommé dedans.

J'observai ma position par rapport à la voiture et avec le peu de consistance que je pouvais me donner je conclus une chose : Je n'avais pas heurté cette bagnole. J'étais en retrait, d'environ un ou deux mètres, et je n'avais pas roulé par dessus le pare-choc durant mon envol. Pourtant j'avais atterrit là, sur ce réverbère. Le parapluie était explosé sur de l'autre côté.

Et Fye. Ses mains sur le capot formaient une empreinte, à l'instar de ses genoux qui avaient rencontré la gente et la plaque d'immatriculation.

Et là une idée alarmante me vint à l'esprit : Il avait arrêté cette voiture. Impossible. C'était impossible. Et même s'il avait réussi, ce qui était inconcevable quand on voyait son gabarit, _totalement inconcevable_, j'étais là.

Il releva enfin la tête après ce qui me sembla une éternité et parut affolé, encore plus que moi, quand il vit que j'étais encore conscient et que je le fixais. Je ne sus pas si c'était le choc qui m'avait abruti, mais sur l'instant, j'ai cru voir ses yeux jaunes, avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur profondeur habituelle. Et je lus dans ces yeux que si j'étais là, c'était parce qu'il l'avait fait. Il avait aussi réussi à parcourir les six mètres qui nous séparaient avant que je ne percute... Non...

Il enleva ses mains de la taule, sans aucune blessure, même pas une égratignure, et nos regards échangèrent des questions qui ressemblaient bien à des exclamations de peur. Tous les deux, sous la pluie.

Mais c'était plutôt moi qui devais être effrayé ! Il venait d'arrêter une voiture, à mains nues !

Je rassemblais quelques forces pour me redresser, lever un doigt vers lui (presque tremblant, j'étais frigorifié), mais tout se mélangeait encore un peu et je ne parvenais pas à sortir quelque chose de très construit.

- Tu... tu as... la voiture, tu l'as...

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il, perdu. Non j'ai juste... je...

Juste quoi ? Je n'étais pas fou. Je l'avais vu.

J'arrivai enfin à me relever en appuyant sur mon genou, ce qui me tourna un instant la tête, et je fis un pas en arrière lorsque lui s'avança.

- Tu es quoi, au juste, bordel ?!

- Rien, tu es sous le choc, c'est tout, répondit-il calmement.

- Te fous pas de moi ! Tu as arrêté cette bagnole !

- Non, Kuro-sama. Je n'ai pas fait ça.

Il se rapprocha encore de moi, et l'averse, ces évènements ou rien que lui et ses yeux, ses grands yeux bleus avaient quelque chose d'irréel.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! M'entêtai-je, le visage serré.

- Non, Kuro-pu, tu n'as rien vu. Et je suis désolé.

Et avant que je ne parvienne à lui sous-tirer la vérité, plus rien. Rideau. Il venait de me donner un coup que, ajouté à ce que je venais de recevoir, je ne pouvais pas tenir. Cela me conforta encore dans cette histoire de force.

Je tombai tête la première sur quelque chose de doux et glacé, avant d'être enserré dans ce même étau aussitôt. Je ne me souviens pas du reste. Juste de la pluie qui tombait.

Maintenant que j'y pense, cela devait être les bras de Fye.

* * *

- Kurogané ! Kurogané, tu vas bien ?

Je me réveillai à un endroit que je n'avais jusque là visité qu'en tant que touriste, en quelque sorte, c'est-à-dire un hôpital. Ma mère était infirmière, avant d'arrêter de travailler pour causes de santé, et je l'accompagnais de temps à autre étant gamin.

Là, évidemment, c'était différent. Elle était là, à côté du lit dans lequel je venais de me réveiller, et m'appelait, angoissée.

La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut qu'il fallait que je la rassure.

- Je... Je vais bien, maman.

- Dieu soit loué... Souffla-t-elle en m'attrapant la main.

Quelle espèce de con j'étais. Ma mère était déjà de nature fragile, et moi tout ce que je trouvais à faire, c'était de l'inquiéter en ne regardant pas avant de traverser la rue.

Fye. La voiture. Merde. Je me relevai d'un coup, ce qui surprit ma mère qui me réprimanda en me disant de me tenir tranquille et me rallonger. Je n'en tins pas compte.

- Qui m'a amené ici ? demandai-je précipitamment en lui tenant les épaules.

- Les urgences, mon chéri...

- Fye, où est Fye ?

Je crois que c'était une des premières fois que je prononçais son nom, deux fois en plus.

- C'est lui qui a appelé, me renseigna-t-elle. Ce garçon est formidable, il t'a veillé pendant tout le temps où tu dormais, il est parti il y a une demi-heure. Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'un si joli garçon et si sympathique dans tes amis. En plus, c'est lui qui t'a tiré juste avant que... tu vas bien mon chéri ?

J'étais tombé comme une masse sur mon oreiller au moment de son monologue d'éloge sur ce surhomme blondinet où elle parlait de la façon dont il m'avait sauvé. Il avait menti, bien sûr. Et je n'avais rien pour le prouver.

- Et comment va le conducteur ? M'enquis-je auprès d'elle, toujours.

Elle parut étonnée, mais finit par avoir un sourire tendre, et elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Tu es bien mon fils, toi. Toujours à t'inquiéter pour les autres.

Je suis certain que je devais faire une moue très mature elle-même très assortie à cette main sur mon crâne, chose qu'elle me faisait déjà étant gamin.

- Il va plutôt bien, même s'il a percuté ce réverbère.

- Pardon ?!

La seule chose qui avait percuté ce réverbère, c'était moi ! La voiture était rentrée, ou plutôt avait été stoppée dans sa course par l'autre idiot. J'en étais sûre.

Et pourtant tout collait... La voiture dans le réverbère, Fye qui me tirait au dernier moment. Tout cela était plus plausible.

Une dernière chance s'offrait à moi :

- Il se souvient de quoi que ce soit ?

- Je ne sais pas trop où tu veux en venir mais... non, on m'a dit que non, mais qu'il s'excusait profondément.

Je n'avais plus rien, plus aucune preuve.

Moi-même je commençais à douter de ce que j'avais vu. Je cherchais en moi toutes les excuses possibles : Après tout, il pleuvait fort, j'avais peut-être pris un coup sur la tête et...

Et puis non. J'en étais sûr.

Et même si Fye m'avait tiré en arrière, et que j'étais tombé sur le bitume, ça n'aurait pas suffit à m'assommer et me faire un tel bleu en bas de la nuque. Quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être, pas moi.

Alors la question revint.

Comment avait-il fait une chose pareille ?

Plus encore.

Qui était Fye D. Flowright ?

* * *

Free talk :

Sora-chan il a l'accent de chez moi, té :D

… Oui, pardon, c'est peut-être pas la première chose dont je devrais parler mais bon, ça m'a amusé xD

Ayé, ça devient intéressant (té !) ! Ça n'a plus trop de rapport avec le début, hein ? Et c'est youpi. Vous êtes tous trop fortiches, j'ai totalement rapé mon effet de surprise, hin.

Je voulais rajouter certaines choses, mais pour finir, ça aurait été caser trop de chose dans ce chapitre, donc chaque chose en son temps, ce sera pour le prochain.

Et c'est la fin de ce prologue (de vingt pages, youhou) !

Kuro-pu est un pervers, il a peloté Himawari ! Pour ceux qui connaissent xxxHolic, vous devez vous dire que la suite est donc logique.

( Attention !!! Toute cette parenthèse va être un spoil pour xxxHolic, tome 10 ! : Bah oui, hein, quand il suffit de toucher quelqu'un sur l'épaule pour qu'il tombe du troisième, qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand on la pelote xD Mort subite !)

Fin de spoil et de délire stupide.

Il faudrait que je donne un nom à ce lycée.

Hmm... J'y réfléchirais. Oh, et la mise en page sur ff a planté, j'ai du tout refaire manu militari, j'espère ne rien avoir oublié...

A que bonsoir ! (ou pas, je sais pas à quelle heure vous lisez ça)

Wadou !


End file.
